thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
A multitude of weapons have appeared in Klay World, including swords, guns, and rocket launchers. Improvised weapons such as sticks and other implements have been used as well. List of Weapons Sword A sword appears in 'Klay World: All Gone'. It is found by a Klayman hidden in a salad bowl, planted by Bob. It is used a couple of times in the video, firstly to bisect a random Klayman, and secondly by Pick to kill one of the abominations. Knife A knife appears in 'Klay World: All Gone'. It is found by the Handyman hidden in a salad bowl. Like the sword, it was placed there by Bob. The Handyman uses it to kill a couple of Klaymen, before he drops it. A random Klayman is later seen stabbing another in the face with a knife (presumably the same one used by the Handyman) repeatedly. Pistol Pistols are commonly-used weapons in Klay World. They are used by the Klay World Police, burglars, and citizens alike. Pistols typically appear to be black Berettas. However, the Murderer has a unique grey pistol that appears to be a Luger. Shotgun Most prominently used by Henry, shotguns are used in 'Klay World: Henry's Shotgun', and in 'Klay World: All Gone'. In the latter's case, one was used by Marv to kill Vince with. Submachine Gun A submachine gun is used by Henry in 'Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day 3', and is also used by multiple Klaymen in 'Klay World: All Gone'. They typically appear to be Heckler & Koch MP5Ks. Sniper Rifle Sniper rifles are used in two episodes; 'Klay World: Sniper Time!' and 'Klay World: Secret Sniper'. The sniper's crosshair and appearance is unseen in 'Sniper Time!'. In 'Secret Sniper', it is seen with a large red crosshair and is handed to George by Gary. Minigun A minigun appears in 'Klay World: All Gone'. It is retrieved by Henry, who uses it to kill countless Klaymen (including the Handyman) in an onslaught of bullets. Bob quickly regrets putting the minigun on the table, as he is almost killed by Henry with it. Rocket Launcher Rocket launchers are arguably the most powerful weapons that the Klaymen have access to. They are only used in one episode; in 'Klay World: All Gone'. One of them was placed under the table by Bob as "insurance", in case anything went wrong or he was threatened. When Henry rampaged across the Table with his minigun, Bob retrieved the launcher and fired it at him, blowing him off the table and severely injuring him. Henry himself used it later to knock the Table over, killing almost all of the remaining Klaymen. After he sees Chip and Dr. Bob on the overturned Table, he prepares to fire it again, only to be stopped by Rick the Prick, who blocks the launcher's barrel with his fist when Henry fires it, causing an explosion that kills them both. Grenades Grenades only appear in one episode; 'Klay World: Grenade Gregory'. They are small explosive devices used by Gregory to kill five Klaymen. They are highly destructive, capable of instantly killing a Klayman who is unfortunate enough to be within the blast radius. Pancake Mines Pancake Mines appear in 'Klay World: Pancake Mines' and 'Klay World: Pancake Mines 2'. They were scattered around by Bob in an effort to cause chaos on the Table. Like grenades, they are very dangerous and highly sensitive to physical contact, usually killing a Klayman instantly once stepped upon. They are usually seen in groups of ten or more. Category:Objects